The Blackened Rose
by LadyMiioh
Summary: Based off of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Amelia Rose, a teenager dealt a bad hand in the game of fortune is suddenly dealt a new card. Who is this Jack-of-all-trades butler that comes with her new fate? Read and Review! I do not own Black Butler, or Sonic the Hedgehog, or the image. Rated M for Swearing, Mature themes, and Minor violence/blood. SHADAMY, MINOR SONAMY.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, because my last story's work got deleted off of my computer. Please enjoy, and review! I do not own anything. As always, onto the story!

.

.

.

CRACK!

The powerful boom of lightning rang through the mostly empty room, only briefly illuminating the dark figure who sat at a grand, oak desk. The figure sipped tea and sat calmly, semingly unaffected by the storm raging outside. Another flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. The figure is shown to be a femlae, a pink hedgehog in fact. She looked quite attractive at the ripe age of 16. Her quills were shoulder length and a rosy pink, whileher bangs were sharp and pointed like her thorns. The one thing people first notice are her bright, emerald green eyes. They were jewels placed as the final gems in a crown of radiance. Amelia Lillian Rose, the Countess of the Rose Mansion, was a fairly normal hedgehog. Well, except for a few things.. The first thing was, she's the youngest countess to serve the royal family in years, as the Rose housold has always been faithful to the family of monarchs that ruled where the manor sat. "Mistress, would you like some more tea? You seem to like today's blend." Said a voice as smooth as fine velvet. Amelia nodded quickly, causing her quills to make way for a peek at her neck. There was a noticable marking there, looking like it could just be a wound, but maybe something more of a territorial branding. People never questioned this, too afraid of offending the young mistress. Steam was lifted up to her nostrils, and she took a deep breath. The light brown liquid flowed freely into her cup, from a china teapot held by two strong but elegant hands. These sleek, glove-hidden hands belonged to a second figure, much taller than the Countess.

It was another hedgehog, this time, a male hedgehog dressed in a fine tailcoat with all the proper clothes underneath. A pink rose was pinned to his lapel, showin he belonged to the Countess Amelia. His crimson eyes clashed with his midnight black fur, and were focused on pouring the tea precisely. None of the aromatic drink spilled, which caused him to smirk slightly. His name was Shadow, the butler of the Rose household. After the incident, Amelia had returned with her new, msterious butler back to the manor. There, she claimed her ttle as the last known, living Rose family member. After some documents were exchanged, and some legal questions were answered, she inherited the manor, the money that was left to her by her parents, and the Lillian-Robertson assortd chocolates company her mother and father ran while they were still living. Her butler finished pouring the tea, stepping back as she daintily picked the tea cup up from off the saucer. Shadow was an oddity that contributed to some of the rumors floating around about the Countess. People would ask, where did he come from? Why is he so loyal? But those weren't all the gossip floating around the Rose family were about the tragic event, that had happened three years prior from the exact date.

...

"Mother! Father!" Her voice cracked, desperately calling out into the flickering flames in front of her. She was held back from leaping into the flames by her brother, holding her firmly by his side. He was a few years older than her, but had the same green eyes and soft pink fur as his younger sibling. "We have to go find them!" Amelia screamed, trying to bite and claw at the arms restricting her. Robert was Amelia's inspiration, as he was kind, smart, and always willing to help anyone in need.

"Shh.. Everything will be alright.. Please just stay with me.. Stay with me.." Robert whimpered, not willing to let his little sister slip away from him so easily. Amelia would not stop struggling, and she would not stop until her mother and father were safe. She was very atached to them, and couldn't think of a life without them. Her mother and father lved her so much, they raised her in a good home, making sure she was happy. The mansion was burning like dry grass, with two souls caged inside. Stray embers licked both of their cheeks, but neither could look away from the disaster. Amelia had woken up to screaming, and flames pawing at her window. She was fast asleep when something shad happened, and the manor was now up in flames. Her yelps of agony were about to burst out, before her door burst open to a blackened hedgehog man trying to reach her. She quickly jumped out of her bed and into his arms, letting more and wet tears drip onto her father's shoulder. Amelia would know who he was if he was a thousand miles away. She adored her father, but she loved heroter family members just as much. "Where's Robert? Where's Mom?!" Amelia shouted, panicked about where her family was. Her father wouldnt answer but kept running her through the flame-engulfed corridors or her former home. Smoldering wood crashed down onto fine rugs, catching on fire with ease. Portraits were being desroyed, along with other precious possesions of the Rose Family. At the large balcony at the dn of one of the main hallways, Robert stood waiting.

"Quick! Grab a hold of your sister, Robert, and don't let go." Spoke a soft, but firm voice. The siblings clinged onto each other, looking up at their father with innocent, bright eyes. He kneeled down, ignoring the rubble collapsing behind him, as speaking to his children was more important to him. "Robert, Amelia, stay strong. Be who you are, and remember what you're fighting for. This may be the end of my days. Do not come back inside, I have to get your mother." A small silence washed over them, as her father's eyes burned into hers so hard, she thought the fire had spread inside her. Robert stood strong, while Amelia gasped in shock. "Remember, don't let go. I promise, you'll make it." Before anyone could protest, their father gently pushed them towards the railing, causing the two to tip over the edge. A wild scream forced it's way out of the two children, scared to death of falling and being wounded. The pink hedgehog screamed, but her brother managed to soften her fall. Amelia ad Robert landed in a rose bush, the smell of flowers and the stinging of small needles Risking one last glance at her father, she swore she could spot a few sparkling tears fall down his cheek.

...

That's how Amelia and Robert Rose became orphans. Both of Amelia's parents perished in the flames. Shortly after Robert became the new Earl, he was found dead in his room, holding a bottle of a local poisonous plant nectar. It was ruled as a suicide by local investigators, but not to the countess. Amelia believed that it was a murder, so she vowed to put her life into finding his murderer if it took eternity. To this day, she keeps two things close to her in order to remind herslf of her promise. Her mother's favourite pendant, that was salvaged from the fire with minor damage, and the bottle that she knew had to have the key to who his killlller had to be. "Mistress, are you alright?" Shadow's voice brought her back to her tea, trembling in her hand. She gently placed it down onto the matching saucer in front of her, so that she wouldn't drop it. "Please excuse me, It's about time I start making dinner." The male stood up, setting down the teapot softly. He straightened his bow tie and bowed to her before walking out of the room, the doors closing with a loud creak. Shadow was no ordinary butler, he has unique abilities. He's ultra fast, unbelievably talented, and quite strong for his stature. Shadow was no ordinary butler, he was simply one hell of a butler.

Shadow walked almost silently down the dimly lit hallways, listening to the booming storm just outside the walls of the mansion. He stopped in his track, on of his expert ears twitching. The last boom he heard.. seemed to be coming from the kitchen! He immediately made a beeline for the room, stopping when he saw smoke billowing out of the doorway. "Espio! Smoke bombs aren't for cooking!" Yelled a fairly high-pitched voice. The midnight male spun around rapidly to clear the room, before looking upon three servants trying to cook. The one trying to get all the smoke out of the oven was a yellow fox named Tails. He was a dedicated servant, friend, and animal lover. He served as the gardener to keep the manor clean and tidy on the outside. "Oh geez! Nothing's coming off! Espio, are you even listening to me?!" Beside him, looked a very pissed off chameleon. He was a warm purple, and a foreigner from far away lands come to find work. He served as a sous chef to Shadow and an overall worker. Watching over them was a majestic cat, who sported a maid outfit along with thick glasses that shielded her actual pupils from sight. She had soft, lavender fur and permanent glare set on her pretty features. She glanced at Shadow, and bowed in apology, trying to make up for the group's idiocy.

"I'm terribly sorry Shadow. I went to iron some laundry and-"

"And these idiots had another brilliant idea. I see that. Tails, trim the hedges outside while I clean this mess up. Blaze, the mistress will need her new dress for the social event tomorrow night. Espio, chop some vegetables or something, would you?" Shadow rolled his eyes as Blaze and Tails quickly left the kitchen, mumbling under his breath. Using his impressive skills, he managed to clean out the oven in record time. Espio looked at Shadow through the corner of his eye, all while slicing some carrots with s large knife. The hedgehog checked his silver pocket watch, before rushing over to the counter to filet some salmon. "Now, we don't have much time to prepare a dessert so I believe a small cream cake should be fine for the mistress. Would you mind working the creme sauce and other fixings Espio?" He smirked, recieving a wordless nod from his purple workmate. "Excellent."

...

"Mistress, dinner is served." Called Shadow's voice from outside her office doors. This was accompanied by small, polite knocking. Amy summoned him inside, putting down some documents she was overlooking. Shadow was pushing a cart filled with different utensils, covered trays, and other necessary items. He first set down the main course, and opened the lid to allow the smell and steam to escape. "My lady, today's dish is a salmon fillet glazed with a light maple syrup, accompanied by a sidde of fresh caviar." Amy mumbled a thank you, before starting to eat quickly. It was obvious she was eager to return to her work when she only ate half of the dish before asking for her dessert and tea. "For dessert, we haev a strawberry shortcake with fresh cream and the reddest strawberries we could find." This dish caused the countess to smirk and make a comment.

"I know somebody who would appreciate the color of these strawberries. Madam Rouge. Shadow, when is my Aunt visiting next? I want to be prepared for when she bombardes me with make-up, and her sense of style."

"I believe it is the day after tomorrow. She will be attending the party at Lord Silver's manor and is arraned to come back to the mansion with her. How is the meal?" Shadow awaited her answer, he got small kicks out of her reactions sometimes. He knew the food was flawless, as he was a master chef.

"It's fine Shadow. Stop asking these ridiculous questions." Sadly, it was Amelia herself who was ridiculous. Somehow, she had managed to get a bit of the cream topping on her soft cheek. "Shadow, what is the meaning of this?!" Amelia fumed, as her butler was leaning dangerously close towards her face.

"My lady, I am your butler correct? And butlers do clean things up, right? I'm just doing my duty as a Rose butler." He showed off his pearl-white fangs, and let his warm tongue slide over her muzzle, cleaning the light cream from her shocked face. This was a bad habit of Shadow's, he was constantly teasing her and pushing her to her limits of being proffesional. It was quite obvious Shadow was a very.. attractive hedgehog, and he used this to his advantage whenever he could. Amelia really had no idea what to do about it, so she just brushed off all his advances as best she coudl. "Mistress, your cheeks seem to be glowing a slight red. Maybe you should cancel your lessons and let me.." He whispers in her ear, causing it to twitch ever so slightly, "Take care of you."

"...God you're terrible Shadow. Go and clean these dishes. I want to do some more work before the evening sets in." She sighed, looking out her large window to see the sun slowly getting to the point of setting. Shadow frowned slightly, looking almost dissapointed before standing up. Amy noticed this, but ignored it to try and damper Shadow's teasing for the night.

"Yes mistress. Right away." He carefully picked up the dishes, standing up straight. "By the way, it seems count Sonic may make an appearance at the manor tomorrow. What should I prepare for him?" Amelia groans and slams her forehead onto her desk, before shouting out in frustration. "You don't seem so happy to see the count, Mistress. I'll prepare the basic room in the hall for his arrival. Call for me when you start to feel tired-"

Amelia interrupted him, causing his eyes to widen slightly. "That won't be necessary Shadow. I do not believe Sonic will be staying for long, considering his short attention span. I wish to go to bed right now, all this talk and work has given me a migraine." Shadow growled lightly, he disliked being interrupted. "Oh, stop it. Take me to my room. Make sure Blaze, Tails, and Espio all get their pay and make it to bed safely." Shadow nodded curtly, picking her up. He carried her bridal-style to the master bedroom, much to her dismay. He sat her on the plush blankets, the satin sliding easily across her.

Something was off. She could sense Shadow seemed upset at her, and didn't like it one bit. Sighing, she looked back at her butler who was leaving the room to let her change. ".. The buttons." Shadow looked up, and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "..On the back of my dress. I can't reach the buttons to undo it. Could you please undo them Shadow..?" The midnight and crimson hedgehog stared holes into the sight before him. Amelia had kneeled on the bed, facing away from him. She was looking over her shoulder at him with her beautiful, green eyes. Shadow's breathing quickened slightly as she brushed her quills out of the way to reveal the buttons down her back, the fabric clinging to her slim figure in a flattering way.

"Of course Countess.." Shadow smirked triumphantly, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. This caused her to tense up, not used to many people touching he at all. "Shh, It's okay Amelia. You'll be fine.. One.." He undid the first button quickly, causing her dress to get looser. "Two." Another button. "Three." Another. This went on until the last button was undone, and Amelia was forced to hold up her dress in the front to keep everything covered that really needed to be. "No need to hide yourself from me Amelia Rose. One day, you will hold your end of the bargain."

The rosy girl shuddered, sad but not regretful. She would never regret her words, not when she had a demon-hog serving her and fulfilling her every command. Shadow was a demon-hog, bound to Amelia by a deal made the week after her brother's death. "Yes. I remember. No need to go barking about your claim on me Shadow." Ebony met Pale pink as the demon nibbled along the soft skin of her neck, ghosting small breaths just beneath her cheek. Amelia shuddered, feeling a mix of fear, helplessness, and strangely.. Arousal.

"...Just remember who owns who in this little relationship. I turn blood into roses, sorrow into joy, and Memories into reality. But.. I can also do just the opposite. Reality into mere memories, joy into dwindling despair, and pretty roses into thick, hot blood."

"Yes Shadow. When we are done finding my brother's murderer..

She hesitated.

"..You get to eat my soul."

A/N: BUM BUM BUUUM! Thanks for reading this chapter, Please review and follow for more! I will be working on this and on "None wasted in word or deed" until they're all finished up! I promise! Lady Miioh, out!


End file.
